The beast within
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: Balto has a secret, a deep dark secret. What it is, I cannot say, but by night, he... changes. He becomes something so strong and fierce, he can only be described as a demon. What kind of demon, read to find out. Rated March for violence, fighting, and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

BALTO'S POV

I had a secret, a deep, dark secret. I lived a half life every night. By day, I am an average looking Native American; but by night; I am an evil creature, a beast of legends, a beast who's name sends shivers down the spines of men, women, and children; by night, I am a werewolf.

It is not something that I had any say in. My mother met a guy who happened to be a werewolf, and they conceived me, but before I was born, my father was killed, and my mother managed to escape back to her home town of Nome, where she met the man that I call dad, his name is Boris Chrevchenonovits; a born and raised Russian who emigrated to the United States of America when he was twenty two. He raised me since I was born because my mother died giving birth to me.

I never told anyone about my secret. Boris knew because my mother told him before she died, so he knew how to protect the town from me. He told me what I was when I was young, and he managed to find me a fellow werewolf, mind you a guy much older than myself, to teach me how to control the beast that thirsts for innocent blood.

The name of my mentor was Travis Sherebrooke. He taught me how to suppress the blood lust within through entering a trance like state of meditation.

Until the age of Sixteen, I had total control over the demon within me; but when I met, Steele Harbinson, it took literally all my strength, both physical and mental to stop myself from turning into a werewolf and ripping him to shreds.

But there was one women, one maiden if you will, who, while she didn't know my secret, just the thought of her, and the smell of her sweet natural scent was enough to calm me down, but the sweet, succulent, arousing odor of her perfume made me both relaxed, and happy. A woman who was not afraid to put her foot down and tell you to fuck off. A woman who had trusted me from the very beginning. The one woman, who even when I was in my beast like form, I would never even consider attacking. Her name was Jennavive Astrid Sables.

(For those of you who don't know, Astrid, also means "Divine beauty")

As I grew more powerful with each passing night, I discovered that I was able to transform at will. Even in broad daylight, I could take full wolf form. The only time I can't control whether I am man or beast, is during the full moon. During the full moon, I am my strongest, and I become a beast so powerful, even pure silver bullets don't have even the slightest effect on me. Of course I had been shot before by hunters, but the worst I had been shot, was in the shoulder and when I next transformed, my wounds had healed up completely.

I had just sat down in history class and I could hear Jenna talking with her friends "Jenna, why do you hang around that freak? He's clearly different from the rest of us." I shook my head ND I heard Jenna say "Dixie, I've known Balto since kindergarten, he was my first friend that I ever made. I trust him with my life. He is such a sweet guy, he is always protecting me from Steele, even if it means he gets beaten to a pulp. I admit, he doesn't have a violent bone in his body, but he is willing to take a full beating from Steele to keep me safe. Plus, he's caring, and kind, and gentle, and he's not afraid to let people know what he thinks about them." I smiled a bit and Dixie asked "Jenna, what is it that Balto has, that steele doesn't? Steele is so fit, he is brave, daring, he speaks his mind, and hes tough as nails. He's Dynamite! What does Balto have?" Asked dixie, who is a more than obviously a gold digger because steele and his family are one of the richest families of Alaska.

Jenna replied "Balto is humble, kind, sweet, compassionate, and he always tries to find a way to solve his problems through words." I smiled a bit, but then I could Hear the distinct laughing of Steele Harbinson coming into the classroom and I tensed because he always sat behind me and always found new ways to make me mad.

This time, when the teacher had her back to us, he reached forward, and grabbed a handful of my long, black hair and tried to cut it off. I spun around and in the blink of an eye, I had spun around in my seat, grabbed him by the throat, picked him up out of his seat, stood up and held him with both hands as I choked him.

He coughed and put both his feet on my chest and kicked me off him. We both hit the ground with a thud and I was the first on my feet and when I looked at Steele, I saw nothing but pure fear in his eyes. I looked around and everyone was staring at me.

With that, I stood up, grabbed my backpack and walked straight out of the classroom and went to the principal's office and sat down in the chair and waited to be called in.

When I got called in, I sat down across from the principal who looked at me curiously and asked "Why did you choke steele?" I sighed and said "Because I am sick and tired of his shit! He's always bullying me, you know that, and while we were in history class, he sat down behind me, reached forward grabbed my hair pulled back on it and tried to cut a chunk off with a pair of scissors." He nodded and wrote some stuff down on a piece of paper and looked up at me and said "Be that as it may Balto, you can't just turn around and choke him. You should have told the teacher instead."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and said "I've told every teacher multiple times about this, but they never do anything. Everyone has their breaking point, and he finally pushed me to my limits." He nodded and replied "Be that as it may, you need to find healthier ways to release your anger."

In my head I thought 'oh I have ways of releasing my anger that would make you shit your pants.' I replied "I know that, but again, a man can only take so much before they break. You know that Steele and I have a bad past. I have come to you numerous times about this, and you always say your going to do something about it, but you never do. I admit, what I did was wrong, and I am sorry, but enough is enough." He nodded and leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath and said "rest assured I will be dealing with Steele after this, but you know, I have to suspend you. That's the rules for fighting in school." I nodded and said "I know that, but tell Steele that if he keeps this up, I will go to the police about this. I don't want to go there, but I am done with his shit. I have had to put up with him bullying me since grade eight, and enough is enough."

He nodded and said "I will pass this along to steele and tell him that this is his final warning, but you are still suspended, but I will change it to an in school suspension so you can still get your class work done. Your grades are amazing, and I would hate to see them drop." I nodded and said "Thank you, and I truly hope that this is the last time we have to meet like this." He replied "As do I. Your in school suspension starts tomorrow." I nodded and he said "Just sit in the waiting area while I talk to steele and get his side of the story and I will call you back in to further discuss what will happen."

I nodded and got up and sat down outside his office and I put on some music while I dug out my history textbook and continued reading the current chapter. I looked up briefly as steele walked in and he glared at me before he walked into the principal's office and closed the door.

I returned to my reading for the next ten minutes until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I paused my music and took my ear buds out and the principal waved me into his office again.

I walked in, but froze in my tracks as steele was still sitting in the chair. "Balto, you and Steele need to sit down and talk this out." I sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room and said "I'll start off by saying, Steele, I am sorry for choking you, but you need to back off. Enough is enough. We need to find a way to resolve our issues." He replied "I accept your apology, and the way I see us resolving our issues is you stay away from Jenna, and you sit on the far side of the classroom and we will have no more problems." I clenched my fists and the principal quickly moved between us and said "Steele, Balto is allowed to speak to whoever he wants, you are allowed to speak to whoever you want, but you do not have the authority to tell people who they can and can't speak to." I replied "Jenna is my friend Steele and we have been friends since kindergarten." He replied "Jenna is mine you little savage."

I stood up from my chair with my fists clenched and the principal was on his feet in a heartbeat and quickly put himself between us and said "Enough! Steele, go to the vice principals office now!" he stood up with a smirk on his face and walked out of the room.

The principal turned to me and said "Calm down Balto, he's gone, just take a deep breath and calm down." I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before I sat back down and said "You see, I tried to be the nice guy and find a way to solve our problems, but he only wants to fight me! He purposely called me that to get a rise out of me." He nodded and said "That's why I sent him to the vice principals office. Rest assured, now that I have seen just how bad it is, I will be discussing this matter with his parents. do you have your own vehicle?" I nodded and he said "Just grab your bag and whatever else you need from your locker and go home for the day. We will discuss this further tomorrow."

I went to my locker and grabbed my jacket and car keys and went to my car and drove home and I unloaded my stuff and went into the woods.

After making sure no one was around, I stripped naked and closed my eyes and called to the beast inside me. I snapped my eyes open and I threw myself on the ground as my bones began to reshape and my body changed. I could feel my muzzle growing, the fur growing, my limbs changing shape and becoming bigger and stronger.

When the transformation was complete, I lunged at the nearest tree and began swinging violently at it with my claws, breaking off large chunks of wood and sending them flying as I continued to release my anger. As the tree started to fall towards me I grabbed it and pushed it the other way and continued attacking it as I growled and snarled at it. With each swing I took, I felt more and more powerful, and if didn't stop until I had turned the full grown oak tree into splinters.

I stood up, looked around and noticed it was dark out. I forced myself to return back to normal before it was too late and when the transformation was done, I laid on the ground for a few moments, to regain my energy.

Once I got back on my feet, I got dressed again and went back to my house and found a note on the table from Boris 'I left your dinner in the microwave to kept it warm.' I put the note down and quickly and tell and went to bed.


	2. More than one beast

BALTO'S POV

I got up and went down stairs and poured myself a coffee and putting some toast on before sinning down at the table across from boris. After a few moments, he asked "Did you get all your rage out last night? I could hear you from inside. It sounded like you were tearing the house apart." I nodded and said "I'm sorry I didn't call you, it's just… yesterday was a rough day at school, I finally lost my patience with steele when he tried to cut off a chunk of my hair and I picked him out of his chair by the neck. Before you tell me how mad you are, I already know." He shook his head and said "Actually, I'm surprised you didn't do that sooner."

I chuckled a bit before I grabbed my toast and he asked "So how bad was your episode last night?" I took a bite and swallowed before I said "The transformation didn't hurt, but I turned a full grown oak tree into splinters and kindling." He looked up surprised and said "Really? That's new." I nodded and said "Put it to you this way, I literally roped the tree out of the ground and continued to demolish it."

He nodded and asked "So what's gonna happen today?" I replied "I've got a three day in school suspension that starts today. Apparently the principal wants to speak to me again today, so hopefully today goes better and I don't come home and destroy another tree." Boris nodded and said "Remember what Travis taught you. The longer you keep your anger inside you, the more violent you will be when you transform."

I nodded and said "I remember, and I'm pretty sure I got it all out of my system last night." Boris nodded and after I finished eating, I downed my coffee and grabbed my back pack and waved to Boris ads I headed out.

When I got to the school, I saw Jenna pull in beside me and she came over and asked "Are you okay Balto? I've never seen you lash out before, even at Steele." I nodded and said "It's just… you know how steele is, he will stoop to the lowest of lows to get a rise out of me and yesterday, he tried to cut off my hair and I finally broke." she nodded and said as she hugged me "Well if you ever need to talk, you have my number. Just text me or call me."

I nodded and hugged her back and I just enjoyed the scent of her perfume and her natural scent. One advantage of being a werewolf is that my hearing, sight, sense of smell touch are way better.

Suddenly, I could hear Steele and several others approaching. I straightened out and moved Jenna behind me and I whispered "If they all jump on me, promise me that you will run as far away from here as you can. I'll find you don't worry." she looked all me confused and I said "Just trust me!" With that, I looked up and saw it was steele and his usual gang of cronies. Steele came up and said "You got a lot of nerve to park in my parking lot you sqaw." I took a rather to calm down and I suddenly smelt him, it burnt my nose and d made my eyes water, but I also smelled something that I had only ever smelt on travis, my mentor. STEELE HARBINSON WAS A WEREWOLF!

Now it all finally made sense as to why he was picking on me all the time. Werewolves are extremely territorial. I looked up at him and leaned in and whispered "I know what you really are." He backed up in shock and looked at me wide eyed and didn't say and word. He just backed up with his friends and walked away.

I let out a deep sigh of releif and turned around to face a shocked Jenna. "Are you alright? I asked. She nodded and said "Yes, but how did you do that? You just scared Steele!" I shrugged and said "I just thought of something evil, yet belivable. And he bought it. For now."

We walked into the school and I waved to Jenna as she headed to her class and I went to the office and sat down and began my work. The principal came to check on me and I nodded to him and he asked "Any problems this morning?" I replied "I had a little confrontation with Steele this morning, but nothing serious. He backed off and walked away." He nodded and said "Well rest assured, I will be meeting with Steele and his parents today to discuss what to do about this." I nodded and he walked out and I continued with my school work.


	3. Revealing

_**Timeskip, three weeks.**_

_**BALTO'S POV**_

I decided to take a walk during lunch in the nearby forest, and I took a deep breath to relax, when the wind suddenly changed direction and it carried the scent of multiple werewolves, and Jenna. I quickly ran after the smell and found Jenna blind folded and tied up in the middle of the woods. I quickly untied her and took her blind fold off and I asked "Are you okay?" she quickly replied "Look out!" I suddenly felt something hit me hard on the head and I passed out.

When I came to, it was night time and I was tied to a tree with Jenna across from me. I began struggling against the rope, but I froze as I heard Steele say evilly "Well well well… look who's finally awake." I grunted against the restraints and said "Let Jenna go steele! This is between you and me! Leave her out of this."

He chuckled and said, "Oh come now Balto, she deserves to see you for the monster you really are! And look, it's the full moon." I paused and smiled and said "You think that just because the moon is out I'm gonna attack you?" he frowned in frustration and said "Either you show Jenna what you really are, or I slit her throat and make you watch her die!" He then pulled out a knife and began walking towards her.

"No! Fine, I'll show you." He turned away from Jenna and said "Good." He then grabbed Jenna's face and d said "It's time for you to see what this freak really is." I looked Jenna in the eye and said sadly "I'm sorry you have to find out this way." With that, I called the beast inside me and I began to transform.

_**JENNA'S POV **_

I waved as Balto began to violently thrash around. I could hear his bones breaking and snapping. I was about to scream at steele, when Balto mouth and nose grew into a muzzle, his shirt ripped off and thick brown black hair began to cover his body as his hands became claws, his pants ripped off and his legs turned into the hung legs of a wolf.

The rope holding Balto broke, and he threw himself forward on the ground s he continued to grow and transform.

_**BALTO'S POV**_

The transformation was over, and I slowly stood up and looked down at Jenna and steele and steele smiled and said "Eat! Kill her! Eat her."

I growled and swiped steele away from Jenna with one powerful swing of my paws, sending him flying and smashing into a tree. I quickly broke the rope holding Jenna and I picked her up and put her high up in a tree for safety before I turned to face Steele.

I watched as he transformed, but he screamed and howled in pain as he transformed, a clear giveaway that he was not born a werewolf, but rather, made one, fairly recently at that.

I stood in at a solid 8 feet tall and 560 pounds in werewolf form, but steele came in over a foot taller at 9 foot, 5 inches tall in his form and weighed in at probably 7-800 pounds. I roared at him and he roared back, calling to all werewolves in the area that a blood insult fight was about to happen.

The rules for a blood insult fight were pretty simple, first one to either kill the other, or make the other transform back into a human, or make the other tap out, was the winner.

Within 30 seconds, over 75 werewolves were around us, forming a ring, and Steele and I lunged at each other and I dove low and clawed at his legs, making him yowl in pain, but he clawed me across the back. I got up and clawed him across cross the face, just missing his eye, he yelped and stumbled back and I let my anger flow through me freely, I felt my bones shift more, and my claws got longer, my shoulders got bigger, along with my muscles, and I was now an even height with steele. I lunged at him and rammed him so hard, he hit a tree. I went to charge at him, but the others stopped me, letting steele get back on his feet and they let me go as I braced myself for his attack. He roared at me and came running on all fours and I timed it just right and at the last second, I dropped to the ground, rolled as he came on top of me and I kicked as hard as I could, launching him high into the air, only to hit a very large tree branch and he fell back down. He hit the ground hard, and he laid there for a moment before he coughed up blood.

I growled and waited for him to get up, and this time as he came running at me he changed his attack from going for my belly, to my face, and we both hit the ground as we kicked, clawed, and bit at each other. I managed to get on top and I began clawing and punching his face, until he managed to get me off him and he swiped me across the chest with his claws, cutting me deep, but I barely felt it and I grabbed his arm as he grabbed mine and I used his own size and weight against him and when he went to throw me, I dug my claws into his arm, and spun around so I was on his back and I pulled his arm behind his back and started pushing up until I heard and felt a loud crack.

Steele yowled in pain and he fell to the ground. I got off him and watched as he struggled to get to his feet, and once he was up, his arm was dangling there limply, meaning that in order to fix it, he would have to change back to human form, making me the winner. He ran at me snarling and I dodged to the side and clawed at his broken arm. He yelped and I went running, grabbed him by the neck with both huge paws, slammed him on the ground and let go of his throat but I squiggly stomped his chest, breaking a few ribs before I backed off. He wheezed but clawed me across the face before standing on his feet, looking very shaky. He went to take a step, and fell on his face before he tapped. I rolled him over, and put my paws on either side of his face, drew a deep breath, and let out a deafening roar of victory.

With that, I turned on my heels and ran back to where I left Jenna, only to find another werewolf, likely one of Steele cronies was climbing the tree I had put Jenna in. I roared at him and he yelped and feel out of the tree and I quickly got on top of him and he transformed back to human form.

I quickly climbed the tree and found a terrified Jenna. I picked her up and brought her out of the tree and put her down before I transformed back into human form. I grabbed the ragged remains of my pants and put those on to cover myself up before I turned to Jenna who was as white as a ghost. I slowly put my arms out and said "Calm down Jenna. It's me… Balto." I slowly reached out for her hand and she didn't stop me. I gently took it in mine and said as I pulled her into a gentle hug. "Your safe now. Steele will never bother you again."

She lightly hugged me back and asked "Are you okay?" I replied "I'm fine Jenna. I'll explain all this later." I felt her legs started to shake, and I sat down on the ground with her. "Balto, Steele bit me." "Let me see" she lifted her arm and showed me. It was bad. I reached forward and pulled out a tooth from her wound before I said "Jenna, We have to get you into the moonlight. Now." I picked her up and said "What's about to happen is going to be very painful, but it will save your life. Take off your clothes, all of them if you want to have something to wear after the transformation."

She blushed hard, but I put her down and said "You saw what happened to my clothes. Trust me on this. Once your finished, go into the light of the moon." she nodded and I turned my back to her to give her a bit of privacy as I ditched my tattered remains of my pants before I quickly transformed again. When I turned back to Jenna, she was standing there, covering herself with her arms and I slowly raised my paw and motioned for her to go into the clearing.

She walked forward and the second the moon light touched her face, she screamed in pain as she endured her very first transformation. I could only watch as all of her bones broke and moved around. As she grew, crimson red hair began to cover her body until the transformation was complete.

Jenna collapsed on the ground and laid there whimpering. I slowly walked forward and laid down beside her and began to softly nuzzle her. I watched as the wound on her arm healed up and it looked like there was nothing wrong with it.

She looked over at me and her eyes were stunning! They had gone from jade green, to bright orange. I carefully rested my paw on her and said "Can you understand me?" to a human, werewolves just sound like dogs barking, but it's our own language. She slowly nodded and replied in a more wild voice, which is to be expected "I do." I smiled and slowly helped her to a sitting position before I asked "How do you feel?" she replied "Like I'm drunk."

I chuckled a bit before I replied "That's normal. Give it a few minutes, it will pass. The important thing is that you stay calm and listen to everything I tell you." she nodded and asked "Is this permanent?" I replied "As long as your in moonlight, then your your in this form. But you will eventually be able to change at will like I can." she slowly nodded and I helped her to her feet and I gently held her face in my paws and looked into her eyes. She focused on me and I smiled smiled and said "Your eyes are even more beautiful in this form." she blushed but then her eyes went wide and she tried to run, but I quickly grabbed her arm and held her and said firmly "Don't! You'll pass out in less than a minute if you run." she pointed behind me and I looked and saw another werewolf, but this one I knew. I smiled and said as I know got on one knee and brought Jenna down with me "Grand master Nava, it is an honour to be in your presence."

I quickly whispered to Jenna "Kneel!" she took and knee as Nava walked forward and said "You may both rise." we stood up and Nava turned to Jenna and said "I don't believe we have met. I am Nava, grand master of the werewolves and their training." He then turned back into a human and I transformed with him and said "Master Nava, This is Jenna. This is her very first transformation." he nodded and we lead Jenna into the shadows as Nava snapped, a new pair of clothes appeared on myself and Nava as Jenna transformed back into a human. She lay on the ground in pain and Nava snapped again, putting a new set of clothes on her.

I explained to him what happened and when I finished, Nava said "I will relay this information to the council. Until then, I am appointing you as Jenna's trainer. You will teach her how to control her new body, you will teach her how to control herself. And above all, you will teach her our laws. Am I understood?" I nodded and said "Yes Grand master." He replied "I will send word when the hearing is going to be. I expect you to be there." I nodded and with that, he turned and walked off.

I turned back to Jenna who was sitting on the ground, still in shock. "How do you feel?" she laid back down and said "Tired and sore all over." I nodded and said "Don't worry, after a couple more transformations, it won't hurt afterwards." she nodded and asked "So what happens now?" I sighed and said "Nava has made me your trainer. I'm to help you tame your new… personality." she giggled and said "Okay… who exactly is Nava?" I replied "I'll explain it to you as I drive you home."

She nodded and I took my shirt off and draped it over the back of her head and said "To keep the moon light off you. So you don't ruin those clothes." she nodded and we continued walking.


	4. Getting Together

_**BALTO'S POV**_

I walked into the school and for once, Steele didn't corner me. I walked past him, and he didn't even look up at me. I sat down beside Jenna and asked "How do you feel?" she shrugged and said "Okay right now. When will I turn again?" I thought for a moment and said, "Well your not a strong werewolf yet, so the next time will be the night of the new moon." she nodded and asked "Is there anyway to stop the transformations?" I shook my head and said "Not yet. It will be quite a while before you can transform at will. Probably won't be for another six months at least."

She nodded and asked "So when does my training start?" "on the night of the new moon." she nodded and asked "So… back there in the forest, what exactly happened between you and steele?" "Blood insult fight. He insulted me by threatening to spill your innocent blood, and we fought, I won. He's now ashamed and is an outcast from the pack." she nodded and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

I blushed lightly and said "Thank you." she nodded and asked "You never told me about that Nava guy. Who is he?" I replied "He's the oldest werewolf in Alaska, he's more of a ghost than anything. He is our undisputed pack leader. He leads not through violence, but by a strict, yet peaceful code that all werewolves live by. Nava has never been one for fighting or any of that. He was the first werewolf to truly tame his blood lust. He is also my tribal elder man."

Jenna nodded and asked "So what do you mean by a 'strict, yet peaceful code'?" I sighed and said "Nava has a brother, Niju. While Niju has learnt from his brother how to control his blood lust, Niju is still very feared. You know how they say that for every light, there is a darkness?" she nodded and I said "Well Nava is the light, bringing peace and Joy. Niju is the Darkness, bringing war and fear. Niju is the one who deals out the punishments for when a law is broken. He is a weapons specialist and he has a wide variety of torture devices that vary on the severity of your crime. Niju is the very last person you ever want to lock claws with. You know how Steele is always running his mouth?" Jenna nodded and I continued "Well Niju does the same, but Niju has the fight to back it up and he will kill you if you give him even the tiniest reason to.."

She nodded and said "So avoid Niju." I nodded and said "At all costs." she nodded and asked "So can we actually be hurt by silver?" I replied "Depends on what kind of werewolf you are, how old you are, and what stage the moon is at." she replied "Well what does silver do to you during the full moon?" I replied "Not a damn thing. I was born a werewolf, and I, like all werewolves, become stronger with the moon. During the full moon, I can't be harmed by anything. Not even a silver bullet. All born werewolves have a natural immunity to silver during the full moon. You for example, because not only are you a turned werewolf, but also still just a fleshling as we call them, you are very vulnerable to silver. In your state, if you get cut by silver, be prepared to feel more pain than your first transformation."

She nodded and asked "Why did Nava make you my trainer?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and said "I guess because I was with you during your first transformation." she giggled at my reaction and said "I have another idea. Back in that field, when you were looking in my eyes, were you about to kiss me?"

I blushed hard and said with a nervous chuckle "I didn't know you caught on to that." she giggled and moved a little closer and asked "So why didn't you?" I nervously replied "It didn't feel right, you just went through your first transformation, and you had just been through a whole hell of a lot." she giggled and asked "Have you ever thought about kissing me before?"

I went beet red and nervously replied "I…. Have thought about it…. Alot actually." she giggled and took my hand in hers and leaned in and asked "So why didn't you do it. You told me my eyes were beautiful." I nodded and said "I didn't do it because it felt like I was taking advantage of you. And the moment wasn't right. And I always thought that if it were to happen, the moment had to be just right."

She giggled and looked around and said "Well this feels right. We're all alone." she slid in until we were side by side, and I leaned in close to her and lightly kissed her lips at first. She almost immediately pushed back and put a hand on my cheek pulling me in. I slowly slid my hands around her waist, and hers went around my neck as we kissed each other with passion for the very first time.

When we separated from the kiss, Jenna was brightly blushing and I said "Wow… that was amazing." she giggled and said "That sure was." I smiled and closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall as she rested her head on my chest. I let out a happy sigh and said "you have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you."


End file.
